Static Shock (2000)
Static Shock is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It was animated at the Slightly Offbeat Productions Studios in Penrose, Auckland, New Zealand. The New Zealand based Animation Studio originally animated the show reel and then went onto produce the series, which aired between September 23, 2000 and May 22, 2004 on the Kids' WB! block, with a total of 52 half-hour episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jason Marsden as Richie Foley/Gear *Kevin Michael Richardson as Robert Hawkins *Phil LaMarr as Virgil Hawkins/Static 'Secondary Cast' *Crystal Scales as Daisy Watkins *Danica McKellar as Frieda *Danny Cooksey as Francis Stone/F-Stop/Hotstreak *Kadeem Hardison as Adam/Rubberband Man *María Canals as Shelly Sandoval *Michelle Morgan as Sharon Hawkins 'Minor Cast' *A.J. McLean as A.J. McLean (ep23) *Adam Baldwin as York *Aladrian Elmore as Singer (ep13) *Alan Young as Dr. McDonald (ep47) *Alfre Woodard as Jean Hawkins (ep38) *Ambrosia Kelley as Young Sharon Hawkins (ep13) *Ariyan Johnson as Tamara (ep29) *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn (ep25) *Art Bonilla as Cop (ep1) *Bever-Leigh Banfield as Ms. Wepman (ep6) *Blayn Barbosa as Dwayne (ep7) *Bob Hastings as Commissioner Gordon (ep25) *Brian Tochi as Shiv *Brock Peters as Morris Grant/Soul Power (ep39) *Bud Cort as Toyman (ep36) *Bumper Robinson as Chainlink (ep49), Derek Barnett/D-Struct (ep3), Royce Axelrod (ep20), Slipstream (ep9), Tech (ep32) *Cameron Finley as Second Boy (ep7) *Carl Lumbly as Anansi, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Carlos Ferro as Effects Technician (ep10) *CCH Pounder as Mayor *Chad Gabriel as Ray (ep24) *Charlie Rocket as Crewcut (ep28) *Chick Vennera as Ferrett *Chris Clarke as Back-up Singer (ep5) *Chris Cox as Steve Nash/Point Man (ep46) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Nightingale (ep44) *Coolio as Replikon (ep23) *Corey Burton as Brainiac *Cree Summer as Candide (ep50) *Crystal Scales as Coed#1 (ep22) *Dan Lauria as Mr. Foley (ep8) *David Arquette as Leech (ep34) *David Faustino as Executive (ep5), Starburst (ep32) *David Ogden Stiers as Odium (ep46) *David Paymer as Mason Andrews (ep46) *Dawnn Lewis as Brickhouse (ep44) *Dee Bradley Baker as Monster (ep29) *DeEtta West as Singer (ep13) *Dennis Haysbert as Chief Barnsdale *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy (ep25) *Dorian Harewood as Warden (ep40) *Ed Begley Jr. as Dr. Donald Todd *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred (ep25) *Eli Marienthal as Robin (ep14) *Erika Velez as Aquamaria (ep21) *Frank Welker as Packard (ep29) *Freddy Rodriguez as Fade/Tech (ep44) *Garrett Morris as Preacher (ep7) *Gary Sturgis as Duke (ep1), Ebon *Gavin Turek as Mirage (ep16) *George Newbern as Clark Kent/Superman (ep36) *Gregg Berger as Game Show Host (ep12) *Gustavo Rex as Rojas (ep29) *Huanani Minn as Mrs. Kim (ep13) *Hynden Walch as Permafrost (ep18) *Jack Carter as Grandfather (ep18) *James Arnold Taylor as Eddie/Speedwarp (ep47) *James Cronin as Kevin (ep24) *Jason Marsden as Carmen Dillo (ep30) *Jean Smart as Mrs. Foley *Jeff Glen Bennett as Anchor (ep2) *Jen Sung Outerbridge as Yao Ming/Center Force (ep46) *Jimmy Fisher as Singer (ep13) *Joe Ho as Police Chief's Aid (ep12) *Joe Lala as Security Guard (ep12) *Joe Spano as Mr. Osgood (ep24) *John Cho as Navigator (ep11), Tantrum/Thomas Kim (ep13) *John DiMaggio as Tarmack (ep48) *Jonathan Floyd as Leon (ep4) *Kaci Jeter as Singer (ep13) *Karen Maruyama as Kim (ep4) *Karl Malone as Karl Malone/Pulverizer (ep46) *Karyn Parsons as Tracy Flackman (ep17) *Kath Soucie as El Gata (ep46) *Kenny Blank as Joe (ep23), Jump (ep15) *Keone Young as Mr. Lee (ep9) *Kerrigan Mahan as Edwin Alva *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Kevin Michael Richardson as Bernie Rast, Bouncer (ep16), Kangorr *Kimberly Brooks as Madelyn, Puff *Lance Henriksen as Leader (ep40) *Lara Jill Miller as Teen Girl#2 (ep15) *Laraine Newman as Mrs. Price (ep7) *Latonya Holmes as Tanisha (ep16) *Lawrence Hilton Jacobs as Driver (ep19) *Leo Donata as Bouncer (ep10) *Lil'Romeo as Lil'Romeo (ep34) *Linda Dangcil as Homeless Woman (ep18) *Lorraine Toussaint as Dr. Franklin (ep24) *Malcolm Jamal Warner as Lester Biggs (ep23) *Marc Worden as Jokerz Gang Member (ep40) *Marcelo Tubert as Captain (ep11), Young Technician (ep13) *Marcus Toji as Duncan (ep6), Henry (ep6) *María Canals as Hawkgirl *Mark Hamill as Joker (ep14) *Marshall Jones as Dule (ep49) *Matt Ballard as Carmen Dillo, Junior/Omnifarious (ep11), Spaced Out Customer (ep18) *Melissa Disney as Nurse *Meshach Taylor as Doctor (ep2) *Michael Clarke Duncan as Rashid "The Rocket" Randall (ep49) *Michael Dorn as Reverend Anderson (ep18) *Michael Jai White as Osebo *Michael Paul Chan as Mr. Kim (ep13) *Michael Rosenbaum as Flash, Trapper/Speedtrap *Miguel Sandoval as Principal Aguilar *Mikey Kelley as Nick (ep24) *Neil Patrick Harris as Replay/Johnny Morrow (ep12) *Nell Wade as Nurse (ep45) *Nestor Carbonell as Garcia (ep20) *Nicholas Guest as Scientist (ep45) *Nicolette Sheridan as Miss Moore (ep36), Darcy (ep36) *Obba Babatundé as Scientist (ep35), Singer (ep16), Watch Store Salesman (ep12) *Omar Gooding as Wade (ep1) *Pamela Tyson as Dolores Vale *Pat Musick as Mrs. Osgood (ep24) *Patton Oswalt as Specs/Spectral *Paula Tiso as Counter Girl (ep47) *Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern, Tracy McGrady/Spin Drive (ep46) *Phil Morris as Jonathan Vale *Philip Tanzini as Joey (ep22), Run (ep15) *R.J. Knoll as Aron (ep7) *Rachael MacFarlane as Nina/Flashback (ep38) *Rel Hunt as Frankie D'Amico (ep20) *Richard Horvitz as Jimmy Osgood (ep24) *Richard Libertini as Ragtag (ep15) *Richard Tatum as Omar Harmozi *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Boom (ep16), Boy, Ray (ep7) *Robert Costanzo as Detective Bullock (ep25) *Robert David Hall as Pilot (ep28) *Rodney Saulsberry as Phillip Rollins/Sparky (ep39) *Ron Perlman as Heavyman Koenig (ep37) *Roscoe Lee Browne as Dr. Anokye *Rosslynn Taylor Jordan as Shenice/Shebang *Sean Donnellan as Reporter (ep49) *Sean Patrick Thomas as Dante (ep33), Markus (ep29) *Shane Sweet as Robin (ep40) *Shaquille O'Neal as Shaquille O'Neal (ep17) *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Trina Jessup *Steve Franken as Mr. Janus (ep4) *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Allie/Nails (ep25), Teen Girl#1 (ep15) *Ted Levine as Sinestro (ep43) *Telma Hopkins as Mrs. Barnett (ep3) *Terence Stamp as Dennis/Professor Menace (ep39) *Terence Trent D'Arby as D.J. Rock (ep5) *Tia Texada as Rita Velasquez (ep23), Talon *Tone Loc as Hyde (ep17) *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Mrs. Watkins *Wendie Malick as Dr. Roberts/Omnara (ep51) *Will Friedle as Future Batman (ep40) *Yeni Alvarez as Aqua Maria (ep50) Category:Cartoons Category:2000 Cartoons